


Salvation

by JonsaInTheNorth



Series: Jonsa Week [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: The end comes, dark and grim. But a shining light conquers the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [jonsa week](http://jonsa-week.tumblr.com) day 2. Of the two prompts, I chose dragon.

 

A great, dark shadow passes overhead. Terrors radiates from Sansa, from the fighting men round her, even from the wildlings who have seen so much. She feels it in her rattling bones, in the whispered beats of her heart, and in the shaking of her hands.

She glances up, unsure what strange creature of the night she will see above Winterfell’s walls. But there is only this: a burst of fire, then- salvation.

Round the castle walls, past the stakes and fires and snowbanks, they are crowded by the once dead on every side. Sansa clambers for her place on the battlements, looking out across the fields of death with her advisors. Up the wooden steps of Winterfell she races, holding her skirts in one hand.

“What is it?” Brienne of Tarth whispers from besides her, once she stands in her rightful place. “ _Who_ is it?”

“Jon. It’s Jon.” Her voice is breathless, but the joy leaps forth.

“How do you know, my lady?” Ser Davos Seaworth speaks. His hands grip the rail of the balcony tight. Beneath his black leather gloves, she is sure his skin is whiter than the spreads that piles in all directions. 

“Who else could it be?”

Moons ago, Jon disappeared astride a horse heading for the southron fighting and seeking aid from a foreign queen. And now he comes with that sweet rescue from the coldest dark to reign the world since legends were just the day before.

“Can you be sure?”

Sansa smiles, her eyes glinting wild like the flames that douse their reviled enemies, bone and melting flesh. “I know it in my heart to be true.”

Against the paleness of of a bleak clouded sky, he saves them all. Jon is every vision of a shining dragon from a song upon his steed of fire and flesh. The creature ripples in some unholy way, golden scales reflecting back the brightness of its own fire.

Sansa would reach up and touch it, if the beast were close enough. Instead she watches, as mesmerized by the fiery creature as she was by any passing minstrel that ventured to the halls of Winterfell in her youth.

“My lady,” Ser Davos startles her out of her enchantment, “what are your commands?”

“Keep the men behind the walls.” She orders, looking down below. “We can’t risk them to the beast’s fire.”

She chews her lip, pondering the circumstances. They had prepared a final charge, ready to bring the monstrous wights to slaughter, but now that would only end in her own men’s deaths. “What would you advise, Ser Tormund?”

The wildling chuckles at her address as he always does. “Fire up the bloody wights. Add extra fire to the terrors of the skies.”

Sansa nods. It is sound advise. “Very well. Man the catapults, set fire to the arrows. Add our own power to the torment they now receive.”

“As you wish.” Ser Davos nods and is off to see her will be done. Brienne, ever faithful remains by her side as they stand and watch.

That day, the world is changed in gusts of fire, in the power of a lost prince. Jon is mightier than she is ever seen, a dark figure against the shining beast he rides. They are ice and fire, fire and ice, a living combination of the world’s greatest battlefield. And when the day ends and he returns to her, Jon is evermore a dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


End file.
